the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Akul Worgwood
Goblin Ranger 5, Wolf Lord 7 Handle Animal +19 (+23 canines), Heal +12, Knowledge (nature) +15, Listen +16, Ride +15, Spot +16, Survival +17, Use Rope +12|Animal Defiance| Wild Empathy +19 (+23 canines), Improved Trip, Practiced Spellcaster|Speak With Animals 1/day Woodland Stride, Wild Shape 3/day, Swift Tracker, Chain Spell|Animal Growth 1/day, Wild Aspect 2/day (Scent - 70 mins.) Ranger 8, Animal Lord 7 Medium Humanoid (human) Hit Dice: 8d8+8 + 7d10+7 (89 hp) Initiative: +0 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares) Armor Class:17 (+4 wild studded leather, +3 natural), touch 10, flat-footed 17 Base Attack/Grapple:+15/+18 Attack: +3 returning harpoon +21 melee/ranged (1d10+7) Full Attack: +3 returning harpoon +21/+16/+11 melee/ranged (1d10+7) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. (10 ft. with harpoon) Special Attacks: Animal growth 1/day, favored Enemy (animals), ranger spells, summon animal 1/day, wild aspect 2/day, wild shape 3/day Special Qualities: Animal bond (wolflord), detect animals (canines), speak with animals 1/day, swift tracker, wild empathy +23 (+27 canines) Saves: Fort +12, Ref +11, Will +6 Abilities Str 16, Dex 10, Con 12, Int 10, Wis 14, Cha 18 Skills: Handle Animal +23 (+27 canines), Heal +14, Knowledge (nature) +17, Listen +18, Ride +17, Spot +18, Survival +21, Use Rope +12 Feats: Animal Defiance, Chain Spell, Combat Reflexes(HumB), Endurance(RangB), Improved Trip, Mounted Combat, Natural Bond, Practiced Spellcaster, Track (RangB), Vexing Flanker Organization: Animal Companion Challenge Rating: 15 Possessions: +3 Returning Harpoon (16,015 gp), +1 Wild studded leather (16,000 gp), Amulet of Natural Armor +3, Boots of the Winterlands (2,500 gp), Collar of Healing (5,000 gp), Enemy Spirit Pouch (2,100 gp), Onyx Dog (15,500 gp), Runners of Speed (+20 ft.) (100,000 gp), Tame Ash Rat (? gp), Troll Gut Rope (500 gp), War Sled (400 gp) Pack Size (not including wolves or fox) 60 warbred riding dogs (9,000 gp) + Animal companion Animal Companion Spoiler Hide Warbeast Riding Dog Medium Animal Hit Dice: 11d8+44 (93 hp) Initiative: +4 Speed: 50 ft. (8 squares) Armor Class: 26 (+4 Dex, +12 natural), touch 14, flat-footed 22 Base Attack/Grapple: +8/+14 Attack: Bite +14 melee (1d6+9) Full Attack: Bite +14/+9 melee (1d6+9) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: — Special Qualities: Devotion, evasion, link, low-light vision, scent, share spells Saves: Fort +11, Ref +11, Will +5 Abilities: Str 22, Dex 19, Con 18, Int 2, Wis 14, Cha 8 Skills: Balance +1, Jump +13, Listen +11, Spot +11, Swim +8, Survival +4* Feats: Alertness, Combat Reflexes, Darkstalker, Run, Track (B) Challenge Rating: 2 Devotion (Ex): An animal companion gains a +4 morale bonus on Will saves against enchantment spells and effects. Evasion (Ex): If an animal companion is subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, it takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw. Link (Ex): Brolly can handle his animal companion as a free action, or push it as a move action, even if he doesn’t have any ranks in the Handle Animal skill. The druid gains a +4 circumstance bonus on all wild empathy checks and Handle Animal checks made regarding an animal companion. Share Spells (Ex): Brolly may have any spell (but not any spell-like ability) she casts upon herself also affect her animal companion. The animal companion must be within 5 feet of her at the time of casting to receive the benefit. If the spell or effect has a duration other than instantaneous, it stops affecting the animal companion if the companion moves farther than 5 feet away and will not affect the animal again, even if it returns to Brolly before the duration expires. Additionally, Brolly may cast a spell with a target of “You” on his animal companion (as a touch range spell) instead of on himself. Brolly and his animal companion can share spells even if the spells normally do not affect creatures of the companion’s type (animal). Trip (Ex): A wolf that hits with a bite attack can attempt to trip the opponent (+1 check modifier) as a free action without making a touch attack or provoking an attack of opportunity. If the attempt fails, the opponent cannot react to trip the wolf. Skills: Riding dogs have a +4 racial bonus on Jump checks. *Riding dogs have a +4 racial bonus on Survival checks when tracking by scent. Brolly's pack includes Riding Dogs, Dire Wolves, Wolves, and Arctic Foxes. Dire Wolves are the elite guard of Brolly's army and tend to be the ones in charge of pulling his warsled. Arctic Foxes are the sneaks of the army. They go looking about, fetch an item, and return with it. Wolves are the hunters and trackers. Riding Dogs are the common people of the group, though all can be called upon to perform practically any service. The overwhelming majority of the pack is riding dogs. Training Spoiler Hide Every canine can be taught 6 tricks. However, because of Brolly's Handle Animal skills he can 'push' any of the animals to perform near any service of which they are physically able. Every canine has the following tricks known: Attack Defend Teamwork (awareness & mass charge) The other three tricks is specific to the canine itself, and some Brolly has trained for specific tasks. However, certain types he generally trains as the following: Riding Dog - Guard, Perform, Stay Arctic Fox - Fetch, Hide, Seek Wolf - Down, Seek, Track Dire Wolf - Down, Guard, Work Warbeast Wolf stats Spoiler Hide Medium Animal Hit Dice: 3d8+12 (25 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 60 ft. (12 squares) Armor Class: 14 (+2 Dex, +2 natural), touch 12, flat-footed 12 Base Attack/Grapple: +2/+5 Attack: Bite +6 melee (1d6+4) Full Attack: Bite +6 melee (1d6+4) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Trip Special Qualities: Low-light vision, scent Saves: Fort +7, Ref +5, Will +3 Abilities: Str 16, Dex 15, Con 18, Int 2, Wis 14, Cha 6 Skills: Balance +3, Hide +2, Listen +5, Move Silently +3, Spot +5, Survival +2* Feats: Combat Reflexes, Track(B), Weapon Focus (bite) Challenge Rating: 1 Advancement: 4–6 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: — Trip (Ex): A wolf that hits with a bite attack can attempt to trip the opponent (+3 check modifier) as a free action without making a touch attack or provoking an attack of opportunity. If the attempt fails, the opponent cannot react to trip the wolf. Skills: *Wolves have a +4 racial bonus on Survival checks when tracking by scent. Large Animal Hit Dice: 7d8+35 (66 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 60 ft. (10 squares) Armor Class: 14 (–1 size, +2 Dex, +3 natural), touch 11, flat-footed 12 Base Attack/Grapple: +5/+18 Attack: Bite +14 melee (1d8+13) Full Attack: Bite +14 melee (1d8+13) Space/Reach: 10 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Trip Special Qualities: Low-light vision, scent Saves: Fort +10, Ref +7, Will +7 Abilities: Str 28, Dex 15, Con 20, Int 2, Wis 14, Cha 10 Skills: Balance +3, Hide +0, Listen +7, Move Silently +4, Spot +7, Survival +2* Feats: Alertness, Run, Track(B), Weapon Focus (bite) Challenge Rating: 3 Trip (Ex): A dire wolf that hits with a bite attack can attempt to trip its opponent (+13 check modifier) as a free action without making a touch attack or provoking an attack of opportunity. If the attempt fails, the opponent cannot react to trip the dire wolf. Skills: A dire wolf has a +2 racial bonus on Hide, Listen, Move Silently, and Spot checks. *It also has a +4 racial bonus on Survival checks when tracking by scent. Category:Goblins Category:Rangers